mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Super Sluggers
|genre = Baseball |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: PG PEGI: 3+ |platform = Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Superstar Baseball |nxtgame = }} Mario Super Sluggers ("Super Mario Stadium Family Baseball" in Japan) is a game for the Wii developed by Namco Bandai and published by Nintendo. It was previously known by the working title, Super Mario Stadium Baseball. It is part of the ''Mario Sports'' series, and the sequel to Mario Superstar Baseball for the Nintendo GameCube. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Super Sluggers is similar to that of its predecessor; the main difference being the controls, with the Wii Remote adding immersion using a control scheme similar to the Baseball sub-game in Wii Sports.Nintendo Hits a Home Run with Mario Super Sluggers *There are three control methods: Wii Remote by itself, Wii Remote and the Nunchuk, and the Wii Remote held sideways. *The items can be thrown at fielders in an attempt to keep them from catching the ball. Plot The game starts off with the heroes including Birdo and excluding Peach on a Cruiser Ride to the Baseball Kingdom where there are nine playable fields. They meet up with Peach and Toadsworth. Peach escorts her friends to the lighthouse at the Daisy Cruiser, showing them an overview of the entire locale. Later the Mario and the others starts a game of Baseball which also includes them with Wii Remotes, emphasizing the feature of the game. The ball in the game takes a series of places since its hit that far to Wario City and other places as well. Wario chases after it to find it shoot into the air from a manhole water spout. The ball lands on Wario's head, causing him to fall backwards, and causing the ball to fly into Yoshi Park. Yoshi tries to catch with the flutter Jump (A core Yoshi Move) but fails and falls in a pit with the ball. The ball falls to the DK Jungle and given to Diddy Kong who is about to be run over by a barrel by Donkey Kong, likely, saves Diddy. The view switches back to Mario Stadium, where Mario pitches to DK, who then makes a hit. Yoshi goes for the catch, but both Wario and Waluigi bombard him with Bob-ombs. Yoshi tries to catch the ball and it is given to characters in a sequence and finally to Luigi in the base about to catch however Donkey Kong was in presence of the base, ending up tackling Luigi and slamming him to the boundary. Everyone is alarmed for Luigi's injury and the balls presence, Luigi gives signs of life and shows the ball in his hand. A celebration then starts in honor of Luigi making Team Mario win the game. Characters Many different characters have been spotted on the field in screenshots or artwork. All characters returned from Mario Superstar Baseball and there is a total of forty-two characters. Team Captains Team Players *Mii Alternate Colors Chemistry Each character has chemistry with another. When a character has chemistry, they can perform Buddy Throws and Buddy Jumps. Voice Acting *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Toadsworth *Samantha Kelly - Peach, Toads, Toadette, Baby Peach *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshis *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong, Baby Donkey Kong *Deanna Mustard - Daisy, Baby Daisy *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Kenny James - Bowser *Catey Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Kaoru Sasashima - Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong *Toshihide Tsuchiya - Funky Kong, Kritters, King K. Rool Gallery Stadium Gallery The Baseball Kingdom is giant floating island that holds the stadiums. There are 8 stages, and they can all be played in either a day or night setting. File:Mario_Stadium_Main_Course_Day.jpg|Mario Stadium (Day) File:Mario_Stadium_Night_Main.jpg|Mario Stadium (Night) File:Daisy_Titanic_Day.png|Daisy Crusier (Day) File:Daisy_Titanic_Night.png|Daisy Crusier (Night) File:Juniors_PLayplace_Day.jpg|Bowser Jr. Playroom (Day) File:Bowser_Castle_Sluggers.png|Bowser Castle (Night) File:Peach_Sluggers_Area_Day.png|Peach Ice Gardens (Day) File:Peach_Sluggers_Area_Night.png|Peach Ice Gardens (Night) File:Sluggers_DK_Jungle_Day.jpg|DK Jungle (Day) File:DK_Jungle_Night.png|DK Jungle (Night) File:Specual_Unlockable_Luigi_Mansion_AlNight.jpg|Luigi's Mansion (Night) File:Yoshi_Park_Day.png|Yoshi Park (Day) File:Yoshi_Park_Day_Night.png|Yoshi Park (Night) File:Wario_City_Day.png|Wario City (Day) File:Wario_City_Night.png|Wario City(Night) Trivia *In the table above, the Sub-Captains are on the captains' team on Story Mode. **Luigi is on the Mario Fireballs. **Princess Daisy is on the Peach Monarchs. **Birdo is on the Yoshi Eggs. **Waluigi is on the Wario Muscles. **Diddy Kong is on the DK Wilds. **Bowser Jr. is on the Bowser Monsters. References Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Super Sluggers